Deep Thoughs
by Rina-Akiyama
Summary: [IchixRuki]Colección de drabbles sobre la relaccion que tienen estos dos. Como pueden estar dos personas tan juntas y no darse cuenta?. Chapter 4 UP!Resfriados siento el retrasooo!
1. Tejado

_Weee! Un fanfic one shot! - de Bleach, este es el 2º /el 1º no lo publico porque sinceramente no me gustó... oOo… Y como para el titulo no seme ocurrió nada mejor… pues me quedo asi…_

* * *

Deep Thoughts

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Sentí un agradable viento en mi rostro y un frío extraño en mi cuerpo, haciendo que me acurrucara más y más en mi propio cuerpo. El cielo nocturno iluminado por las pequeñas luces de las casas, hacían que no pareciera tan oscuro. Llegué a la conclusión de que desde el tejado de la casa de la familia Kurosaki se veía muy bien la ciudad.

Giré mi cabeza hacía Ichigo, que también miraba el cielo. Así llevábamos un buen rato, hasta que esa brisa agradable, se convirtió en un viento frío.

A él parecía que no le afectara, pero a mí sí. Me frotaba los brazos y hundía mi cabeza aun más.

Hasta que sentí a alguien más cerca de mí. Las tejas del tejado sonaron del movimiento de Ichigo. Se acercó hasta que rozó levemente su hombro con el mío. Se quedo mirándome.

- Mejor que entres, pareces pálida

- Te preocupas por mi? - lo dije con un tono que sabía que le iba a molestar.

Ichigo refunfuñó y siguió mirando al frente. Ahora que me fijaba, muchas veces se quedaba así, pensativo, mirando al frente, pero eso sí, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Y sin querer me quede mirándole como una verdadera idiota, cómo esperando una respuesta de él, como cualquier otra humana. Y antes de reaccionar, el ya estaba observando, con la cara que suele poner cuando no entiende algo. Como pensando "¿qué demonios te pasa?"

- Ey, estas rara… ¿qué demonios te pasa?

En efecto, estaba diciendo lo que yo supuse. No sabía que contestarle, no se me ocurría nada. En este tipo de situaciones me doy cuenta de que me he vuelto menos rígida… En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue tartamudear, y ponerme nerviosa.

- N-nada! No me pasa nada!…

Ahora era yo la que no le miraba, ni quería hacerlo. No podía dejar que me viera,

Justo en ese momento

- Mejor volvamos a dentro, el frío te afecta al cerebro o algo …- Sonreía de una manera que me molestaba.

-Cállate!

Me volví de espaldas a él. Ahora si que estaba enfadada. Y seguía con esa estúpida expresión, no sabía como quitármela de la cara. Estaba decidida, iba a bajarme del tejado, irme a dormir sería lo mejor. Y entonces Ichigo entra adentro por la ventana, vuelve, y trae algo consigo.

Se acerca y me tira una manta, aunque sin dejar de ser amable, bastante espesa y suave, que me quitaba ese insoportable frío.

- Si no quieres entrar, por lo menos toma esto.

Justo en ese momento, estaba muy cerca de mí, yo sentada y él de rodillas, la sensación que tenía era tan agradable, que cerré los ojos. El se sentó al lado mío.

Esa forma de actuar en silencio, era muy propia de él

- Gracias

- Ps, no es nada- dijo sin darle importancia.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el resfriado que cogimos tanto Ichigo, como yo al día siguiente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Y dejen reviews! ºxº_

_Yo por mi seguia el fanfic y dejaría de ser un one shot, pero eso depende de lo que me digan _


	2. Armario

_Wiii aquí el 2º one shot ºoº... o espero que les guste sonrojo ;-;..._

_Esta basado en el manga, del 200 ó 201 para arriba asi que cuidado xon los spoliers xDUU_

_Espero que les guste! Y si lo sigo es por __ls__ que me mandaron reviews!Gente beia! xDD_

_Discli...ciscl-...ARGG! COMO SE DIGA! Que Bleach no es mía, nblah blah blah dolor ; O ;! Sino de KT,pero esta historia SI me la he inventado yo! xDD_

* * *

Armario. 

22.01.06

No podía dormir. Sería insomnio o algo así. Simplemente estaba harto de estar tirado en la cama sin tener ganas de dormir.

" Jeez...Justo hoy que no tengo sueño no aparece ningún Hollow..."

Esto hasta a mi me sono absurdo... Tantas ganas tenía de que apareciera un Hollow? Nahhh, solo que me dio un poco de coraje, pues muchísimas niches me levantaba porque había ordenes, mientras que, hoy, ni uno...

Me asomé por la ventana, y me vino a la mente esos "arancars" que aparecieron hace poco. Sobre todo me acordé de ese Grinm Jow, ese estúpido que atravesó a Rukia.

Rukia...

También me vinieron a la mente, momentos en los que ella siempre aparecía . Cómo por ejemplo, cuando ella o el sonido de su comunicador, me despertaban en medio de la noche, por la misma razón de siempre, un Hollow.

Así baje abajo, para beber algo de leche. Y por el camino, me asomé al cuarto de Karim, Yuzu y actualmente Rukia. Las dos primeras dormían placidamemte, pero Rukia, no estaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, al salón, a mi cuarto, y por la ventana, al tejado.

No estaba por ninguna parte. A ver donde se habría metido.

Entonces, finalmente fuí a mi cuarto, resignado a volver a la cama y sin haberla encontrado. Pero qué se le va a hacer, ella es así. Desaparece y aparece cuando quiere.

Pero justo cuando me iba a acostar, me quedé mirando el armario de mi cuarto. No dejaba de mirarlo por alguna extraña razón, a lo mejor sería porque me traía bastantes recuerdos.Y casi instintivamente me acerqué a él y la imagine allí, durmiendo.

Acto segudo abrí la puerta, lentamente, esperándomela allí, no se porque.

Pero no estaba.

Me quedé observandolo de nuevo. Como había podido imaginar que ella estaría allí?... Mejor aun, para que demonios quería yo que esa enana durmiera en mi armario?...

Dí media vuelta, con intención de dormir, pero justo delante mía estaba ella. Por poco me caigo,ya que me asustó.

"Ey! De dónde demonios sales!" Dije gritando silenciosamente, ya que los demás estaban dormidos,

" D-de la ventana"

Por la expresión de Rukia diría que ella a ella tambien le tomó por sorpresa que yo estuviera aquí o que aun estuviera despierto

"Había un Hollow y lo purifique,y bueno...Ya sabes el resto"

" Y porque no entras por la puerta en vez de por mi ventana como las personas normales ¬.¬?"

"Eh?" - Se quedó mirandome, como si hubiese dicho la cosa mas rara del mundo, hasta que empezó a mirar al suelo, a cambiar la expresion de su cara. - "Es verdad... Supongo que es...la costumbre."

Ahí si me miro y sonrió levemente. En realidad me sentía incapaz de responder, no sé muy bien, pero, al decir eso de esa manera, me hizo sentir nostalgía por aquellos dos o tres mese que pasamos juntos, casi sin separarnos ni un minuto. Teníamos que andar siempre a escondidas, sobre todo ella.

Y ahora que ella vi´vía en mi casa oficialmente, se me hacía extraño (Y veo que a ella también)

Justo cuando iba a responder, soltó de repente

" Y no te llamé porque no quería despertarte, porque... debes dormir, debes descansar.Es más, ahora deberías estar durmiendo."

" Ruki-"

"Además no necesito la ayuda de un imbécil como tu ! Buhhhh" - Me saco la lengua infantilmente, y se dirigió a la puerta

"Maldita! "

"Duermete!"

Yo mismo cerré la puerta muy fuerte, enfadado y refunfuñando. Tsk,...

Finalmente me fuí a dormir, y me quedé mediodormido.

Unas horas más tarde, siendo ya mas de media noche, y todavía no me había dormido. Hahh...Maldito insomnio!. Alguien entró por la puerta de mi cuarto. Había entradotan silenciosamente que si no fuera por la puerta, no me hubera percartado.

Me hice el dormido, porque quien fuera que entrara, no tendría ninguna mala intención. A no ser... de que fuera un ladrón...

Pero entonces entreabrí uno de mis ojos y la vi a ella,a Rukia, de espaldas a mi, mirando el armario. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, podía notar como se frotaba las manos, supongo que tendría frio.

La que debería dormir es ella, no yo ...!

Y entonces, se acercó a mi cama,agachándose de manera que su cara estaba frente a la mía, asi que tuve que cerrar los ojos,para que no vieraque yo en verdad estaba despierto.

"Ichigo... Déjame dormir en el armario..."

Me estremecí en mi interior. Una extraña razón recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no sabía si seguir actuando o, responderle con cualquier idiotez, o simplemente, dejar que hiciera lo que quisisese...

Si, soy un cobarde en estos temas, lo acepto. Lo único que hice fue seguir mirandola, con los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba en silencio, como si supiera que estaba despierto. La sentía, no se cómo, pero la sentía cerca, por eso sabía que aun seguía ahi.

" Hey...Esta ha sido una de las pocas veces que me haces caso"

Su voz cada vez era mas amable, mas tranquila, y mas cansada. Acabó relajando sus piernas , poniendo su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos , que se apoyaban en elborde de mi cama. Ahoraestaba mas cerca que antes .Se quedó dormida,y por fin abrí mis ojos.

Y yo me quedé mirándolacomo un estúpido que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer, y decidí que dentro de un rato la despertaría o la llevaría a su cama. Pero por ahora, prefería seguir observandola un poquito más, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de mirarla tan de cerca.

* * *

_Lo seguiré! Lo prometo! ya me decidi >D! _

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews .._

_pd: Seguro que grinm Jow esta mal escrito xDDDD lo siento, soy mala pa recordar nombre, como Ichi xDDDD_


	3. Cerca

_Wooo aquí va el 3º! Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que tengo bastantes exámenes..._

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Me entraron muchas ganas de seguirlo cuando vi que tenía reviews! w !_

_Espero que os guste gente beiaaaaaaaaaa! Ahora quien esté leyendo... me gustaria saber cuantos años me hechan por mi forma de escribir jojojojojojo si escriben review me gustaria que opinaran .. _

* * *

**Cerca**

04/03/06

Todo parecía del mismo color. La hierba, el cielo, las nubes, los arboles...El sol se estaba poniendo,estaba volviendolo todo del mismo color, haciendo que ese sitio tan normal pareciera muy especial.

Aunque él nunca le prestaba atención a los atardeceres. Siempre ha preferido mirar el cielo de noche, cuando nadie le ve, cuando todos duermen.

Sin embargo a ella, sentada en la hierba, ese paisaje le fascinaba.Una shinigami como ella no podía ver puestas de sol tan tranquilamente como en ese momento todos los días. Es más, pocas veces lo había hecho antes.

Los dos estaban sentandos el uno al lado del otro, contenplando silenciosamente aquel paisaje.

Y el sol seguía poniendose cada vez más. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Para una vez que estaban asi de bien¿para qué iban a preocuparse del tiempo?

Sobre todo ella, según Ichigo. Toda el tiempo que pasó el la Torre, sin duda no había sido un buen tiempo. Pues allí también miraba las puestas de sol, pero por una estrecha "ventana", y totalmente sola.

Soledad y tristeza... Cuando estaba con él, todos esos sentimientos desaparecían de su mente. Aunque bueno, no siempre se sentían taaan bien juntos. Las discusiones entre ellos tambíen estaban presentes, pero estas nunca llegaban a un enfado de verdad.

Por un momento Rukia logró apartar su mirada del cielo, ya que Ichigo acababa de llamarla. Mientras él seguía observando aquella vista, le decía:

-Ey, Rukia, tienes una cara de embobada que no puedes con ella.- justo cuando terminó la miró y le sonrió sanamente.

-Idiota, si tú vieras la tuya- ella tambien empezó a sonreir.

Esa era su manera de entenderse, siempre se comportaban asi. Esas palabras, que a primera vista parecen tan vacias, Rukia sabía interpretarlas, hasta el punto de que en ocasiones, palabras como esas tocaran directamente su corazón.

Seguían mirándose, desde que hablaron sólo un segunto había pasado.

Y bueno, lo bueno no dura siempre. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Keigo y los demás estaban justo detrás suya. E incluso antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya estaba Keigo borbandeando a Ichigo por estar con Rukia.

-¡Idiota¡Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a Kuchiki san! Os estabamos buscando! Kuchiki san! Ven conmigo! Yo te protegeré del idiota de Ich-...-

- Idiota! Para que voy quere secuestrar a Ruk-... A Kuchiki eh!

- Que ibas a decir! Ichigo! No me esperaba eso de tí! Acaso ha pasado algo entre tu y y ella! Confianzudo!

-Esto... No le tomes mucha importancia! Es que no se acordaba de mi nombre y tenía ganas de decirlo, porque nadie lo hace - El tono de voz de Rukia se volvio al que taanto le gustaba a Ichigo.- Además Yo le pedí que me acompañara, no quería ir sola por un bosque que no conozco jojo!

Más o menos Rukia acababa de salvar a Ichigo, o por lo menos su reputación. (ante ellos tambien estaban Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuho, y todos los demas)

-En todo caso, como demonios podeis salir todos de la nada tan de repente? Hace un segundo no había nadie menos ella y yo – terció agriamente Ichi

-I-diota! Como dices eso depsues de que os hemos estado buscando? Os habeis do sin decir nada!- Tatsuki dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierba también

Chad e Inoue tambien se sentaron, pero a ellos no les hacia falta decir nada, ellos sabian que los dos shinigamis suelen hacerlo con mucha frecuencia y ya que saben la razón, para que enfadarse?

Alli permanecieron todos, unos hablando, otros mirando la puesta de sol. Ninguno se percataba de lo cerca que estaban Ichigo y Rukia, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Incoscientemente siempre estaban juntos.

Y el sol se puso de todo, y todo ese color naranja desapareció. Ahora todo era más oscuro, el bosque se veía infinito, y la luz, lejana.

Por accidente o no, la mano de Ichi rozó con la de Rukia. Y él, o ni se daba cuenta, o no quería apartarla, pero su mano seguía ahi, rozando la ahora fria mano de ella. Rukia se encogió un poquito pues pocas veces se sentía asi. Ella... no sabía que deminos le había hecho Ichigo

Sin darse cuenta, a él se le escapó un "idiota" casi como un susurro.

-Eh? Por qué...?- la mirada de la shinigami era tan tranquila como inocente.

-Nada... No me hagas caso

Y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras se echaba totalmente sobre la hierba fria para empezar de nuevo otra pelea más con Keigo por culpa de haber rozado a Rukia.

Si, realmente lo de antes lo hizo queriendo.


	4. Resfriados

_Estoy muy contentaaa! Tengo bastantes reviews! w ! Graciaaaaaaaaas ;-; hontou ni!_

_La la laaa Siento el retraso pero es que ha habido muchas cosas que debía hacer (tmb estaba la vagueza xD) como por ejemplo el cosplay de Rukia shinigami - me lo hiceeee con peluca y toh! ;-;! (esk mi pelo es rizado xD), terminar un comic pa un concurso y mis amigos me han pedido que quede casi toh los días asi k.. xD;;; el próximo capi intentare hacerlo pronto... muy pronto :DDDD_

_Espero que les guste este!_

* * *

**Resfriados**

_01/05/06_

-¡Tonta¿Ves¡Te dije que esperásemos a que acampara! Ahora mírate...!

- ¿Y mientras que el hollow atacara no¡No había tiempo!

- ¡No te levantes! Quédate ahi tumbada por lo menos hoy, te vendrá bien

- No puedo...- Ichigo puso su mano en la frente de Rukia, para comprobar que tenía fiebre. Suspirando y la tapó un poco más.

- Si puedes. Es más, lo que no puedes es salirte de ahi. Voy a ir por alguna medicina, le preguntaré a alguna sirvienta de tu hermano...

-

Hmm...Es...algún tipo de...amenaza?- no lo pudo decir mas cansada porque era imposible, sino, lo hubiera hecho. De hecho cerró los ojos. Supongo que... se quedaría dormida.

- Ah, mejor duermete -dije con voz molesta

Mientras recorría los amplio pasillos de la casa Kuchiki, se le ocurrían mil formas de envenenar a Rukia con medicamentos, sonreía malvadamente. Pero al final una de las sirvienta me dió uno normal. Con la cara tan pálida que tenía hoy, mejor dejarlo para otro día que los dos estén en perfectas condiciones.

Estabamos en la casa del hermano de Rukia, Byakuya, Rukia se habia resfriado y Byakuya había tenido que salir a unos asuntos asi que me dejo a mi al cuidado.

_" ¡Seguro que hasta Byakuya se ha resfriado alguna vez...! Bueno... esto.. no me lo imagino en verdad... es... como de metal..."_

Pensaba en preguntarle a Rukia, pero al entrar se me quitaron las ganas al ver al idiota de Renji sentado en medio de su cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente. Supongo que no me habrá creido cuando le dije que no pasaba nada malo con Rukia por la mañana, o simplemente, vino a molestar.

- Tú... ¿Qué le has hecho a Rukia!- me señaló con el dedo y todo.

- Envenenarla- mientras preparaba la medicina, sentí que Renji quería matarme con la mirada.

- Esa enana por mucho que le obligara a dormir cuando se ponía enferma, siempre se escapaba... ¿Por qué tiene que hacerte a ti caso?

- A mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a ella.- me acerqué a su cama, en donde dormía ahora ella, me senté en el suelo, y la sacudí el hombro para intentar despertarla- Ey, toma, la medicina

Abrió sus ojos, e instantáneamente Renji se volvió para verla. Se incorporó un poco y cogió el vaso que le dí para que se lo tomara.

- Hará que te sientes mejor

- Claro...

Se lo bebió y volvio a acostarse, y casi dormida de nuevo, dijo "gracias" muy bajito.

- Vaya, no le has podido hacerle tu pregunta

-Idiota! Cállate!

* * *

Pasó un rato y yo seguía en el suelo, mirando al techo, mientras que Renji solo observaba a Rukia. La había visto dormir, pero no como ahora, al fin y al cabo Rukia había crecido, ya no era una niña. Era más guapa, más ... 

-Se te van a salir los ojos de tanto mirarla -evil grin- -

- No creo que se me saliesen ni aunque la mirara durante mil años, además¿tienes envidia o qué?

- ¿Por qué voy a tener envidia?.

- Porque no te atreves a mirarla siquiera

- Quien sabe lo que miras..!

Ahhhh...Otra pelea, y como cada vez nuestros gritos eran más altos, cierta shinigami de pelo negro acabó despertándose.

- Mhh...¿Qué os pasa?...Justo hoy.. teneís que pelear...?- preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos

Y ambos nos quedamos ahi de pie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Es culpa de él!- los dijimos las misma vez, señalando al contrario.

- Eh..

- Es culpa de Renji! No paraba de mirarte!

- A--ah?

- No es mi problema que tú no quieras! Yo hago lo que me da la gana!

- Vosotros dos...! Dejas de pelear! - y tiró la almohada de su actual cama (que precisamente me cayó a mi)

Y otra vez silencio. Ella se volvió a domir, y nosotros nos fuimos al salon. Si peleabamos (aunque creo que por hoy teníamos suficiente) mejor alli, para no volver a despertar a Rukia.

* * *

¿Cómo habré acabado asi?...La próxima vez tendré que hacerle caso a Ichigo...Pero no es justo¡Yo me he resfriado y él no! Tampoco es que quiera ver a Ichigo asi... bueno, al menos él esta bien...

¡Un momento¡Yo también!...Err... bueno, no se...

Mucho silencio había. En un momento como ese era bueno, pero, después de un rato, acabé sintiendome algo sola. No es que yo fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere estar sola, solo que, no me gustaba esa sensación.

"Quedate ahi tumbada por lo menso hoy" eh..? No se si iba a lograrlo. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y sentía que si me levantaba me marearía y me caería, pero, mi mente me decía que al menos no estuviera ahi tan quieta, que no era propio de mi. Además, mi cabeza me dolía casi igual que antes, ese medicamento no hizo casi nada.

Me incorporé y viendo que no iba a mantenerme mucho en pie, me apoyé en la pared. Me levanté como pude y andé hacia la puerta apoyándome en la pared, por lo menos, dar una vuelta por la casa, la cama estaba demasiado caliente y ya era molesto.

Justo cuando abrí la puerta, apareció Ichigo, con cara de pocos amigos, por cierto, me cogió con la cintura, me llevo como un saco y me devolvió a la cama.

-¿Qué intentabas? - una oscuridad tapaba la cara de Ichigo, desprendiendo una ura negra y malefica

- Eh... Salir! Esto ya es molesto! Estoy aburrida, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucha calor! necesitaba...!- me interrumpió

- Nada! Tienes que dormir y punto. Vivo en una clínica, se como va esto.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero? - Su tono de enfado no cambió mucho, se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que continuara.

- N-no, no es nada! - respondí mientras me pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

Me volví a acostar tapándome hasta la nariz, cayendo de nuevo en esa cama, que parecía que me iba a absorver. Ese malestar en general no mejoraba, era cada vez más molesto. Sentía que iba a morirme si Ichigo no hacía algo pronto.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, algo frio, muy frio se posó en mi frente. Era muy agradable, de repente me sentí algo mejor. Era una bolsa de agua con hielo que Ichigo trajo.

-Cada vez tienes peor cara, menos mal que una de las sirvientas me dió esto... Te... sientes mejor?

- Claro- en realidad lo dije para no preocuparle, es más, se lo dije mirando a las mantas, no a él.

-De verdad? - Esta vez no me quedó mas remedio que negarselo, ya que mirarle y mentirle en mi estado era algo imposible.

- En realidad...Esoty igual...o..peor..

Asi Ichigo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Al estar en la SS era obvio que llevaba sus ropas de shinigami, algo gastadas. Había estado conmigo durante todo el dia, ya seguro que estaba harto de mí.

- Ichigo...estando aquí todo el día te vas a morir de ...aburrimiento...Mejor vete...

* * *

En realidad no me iba porque me lo dijera ella, cosa que no quería. No era bueno dejarla sola asi, porque o se escapaba, o que sabe dios...Me iba a ir porque Ukitake me hizo llamar. 

- Eh? Ahora? Dile que no puedo ahora...

-No es asunto mio... pero...es por mi? si es por mi culpa puedo cuidarme ...solit- la aprestujé con la almohada y mientras lo hacía le hablaba al mensajero que vino a decirmelo como si Rukia no se estuviera ahogando:

- Dile que Rukia esta enferma y que- ahora le quité la almohada y la mire fijamente, bastante cerca -no pienso separarme de ella.

-Ah... bien pues ..- entonces ella interrumpió al pobre mensajero que ya no sabía que hacer, dando un gran grito

-¡Idiota¡¡¡Pretendes matarme! -se incorporó y me pegó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía - eres un aprovechado! ...sabes que ahora no puedo pegarte en condiciones y te aprovech-- -cought- ...- y empezó a toser, ahi sentada.

Yo ya no sabía si reirme o preocuparme. Iba de mal en peor. Lo menos que podia a hacer en ese momento, era darle las típicas palmaditas en la espalda que se le dan a alguien cuando esta tosiendo, mientras una gotita bajaba por mi cabeza..

- No era mi intención...ehm...

Aponyando su cabeza en mi pecho, dijo- Cómo sigas aquí todo el día...te..te vas a morir de aburrimiento...Mejor... ve a ver al capitán... - su respiración era profunda, como la de alguien que esta dormido

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tranquilo. Verdaderamente tranquilo. Sólo se la escuchaba a ella y no parecía que su frente estuviera tan horriblemente caliente, ni que ella lo estuviera pasando tan mal como antes. Estaba tan tranquilo que acabé poniendo mi mano en su hombro, atrayéndola un poquito más a mi, y medio durmiendome.

Estabamos ahi los dos (y el mensajero se habría ido ya, no me fijé en eso), era agradable, esa pacifico... ¿Por que ent an pocas ocasiones nos dejamos de pelear? En todo caso, estar asi hizo que me confiara demasiado, algo se avecinaba

Tan bien estaba que... que no me di (ni nos dimos, porque Rukia tampoco se inmutó) de que Byakuya había vuelto y de que había entrado.

Nosotros al instante nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando a un Byakuya muy silencioso se quedó como clavado en el suelo, cogió su espada y dijo " bankai..."

Ah... Que día mas caotico...

* * *

- ¿Que te dije ¡ Que te fueras! El resfriado es contagioso sabes? 

- Cállate! Tú me dijiste que me fuera para que no me aburriera! No me dijiste nada sobre " s te va a pegar mi resfriado Kurosaki kun "!

Que situación... Me recuerda a algo...Ah, a esos dos ayer. Siempre peleando, siempre igual... Cuando se van a callar...

- Al que le va a doler la cabeza va a ser a mí como no dejeis de gritar!

- ¡Renji, vete! - los dos me gritaron a la misma vez; Ichigo tumbado y Rukia sentada a su lado.

Acto seguido Rukia le volvió a poner la toalla húmeda que se le suele poner a alguien con fiebre en la frente

- Idiota, no deberías de haber estado conmigo ayer...

Y seguí mi camino en busca de sake, como me había ordenado Rangiku , alejándome de alli para no acabar como Ichigo.


End file.
